I can(t) hear
by dityanicchi
Summary: Nicolas hanya ingin mendengar Worick.


**Gangsta** **\- Kohske**

.

.

"Hmm… apa suaraku sekeras itu?"

Tanya Worick, tanpa aba-aba, di sore hari selepas pulang dari kediaman Theo- _sensei_. Alex membalik lembar demi lembar buku yang ujungnya rusak, diam tanpa kata, mengerti bahwa Worick tidak bicara padanya.

" _Kenapa memangnya?"_

"Nina- _chan_ bilang dia mendengar suaraku dari jarak yang jauh! Sepanjang ingatanku dia masih anak perempuan yang manis, bukannya kelelawar atau lumba-lumba hidung botol."

Nicolas mendengus, menggerakkan tangannya cepat. _"Dasar bodoh."_

"Apa-apaan itu!" Worick menendang kaki sang _partner,_ "aku serius, Nina- _chan_ itu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika aku bicara yang tidak-tidak lalu dia mendengarnya? Kasihan, Nina- _chan_."

" _Kau terlalu berlebihan."_

" _Naniiiii…"_

Tidak ingin melihat Worick mengoceh, Nicolas menyambar jaketnya dan beranjak dari sana. Sisa hari ini Benriya senggang. Worick sempat mengeluh karena tidak tidur dua hari dan Alex terus melirik satu-satunya buku yang Nicolas miliki. Ia sendiri merasa tak memerlukan apapun, jadi Nicolas hanya berjalan acuh tanpa tujuan.

"Nico?"

Tapi dia berakhir di tempat yang tak seharusnya. _Mungkin_.

Gadis kecil mengambil langkah pendek-pendek mendekatinya, "Ada yang kau butuhkan? Ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Nicolas menggeleng, _"Boleh mampir?"_

"Tentu saja, ayo masuk."

.

"Mana Worick- _san_ dan Alex- _san_?"

" _Di kantor. Mana Dokter Theo?"_

"Pergi. Ada pasien yang tidak bisa datang kesini."

Nina duduk di pangkuannya, sibuk melatih jahitan dengan jarum dan wol. Nicolas tergelitik untuk mengusap pucuk kepala gadis muda.

"Woli meoce ko medeal ia." (Worick mengoceh kau mendengar dia.)

"Mendengar Worick- _san_? Ah, iya, sih. Kadang-kadang."

"Bageana calaa?" (Bagaimana caranya?)

"Eh?"

Nina berbalik, menatap lamat-lamat pada mata sayu Nicolas, "Cara apa?"

" _Mendengar Worick."_

Bibir Nina, maupun tangannya, tak bergerak. Lama.

.

.

" _Hei, Nic."_

 _Ia tahu tuannya memanggil dia._

" _Nic."_

 _Ia tahu._

" _Nicolas, dengarkan aku."_

 _Ia menggeleng._

" _Ha?"_

 _Ia mengangkat tangan kanan, menunjuk telinga, "Au tia bia medeal."_

 _(Aku tidak bisa mendengar)_

.

.

" _Tidak ada caranya, itu semacam insting. Seperti kau yang tidak perlu melihat Worick-_ san _bicara, Nico pasti mengerti apa yang Worick-_ san _ingin katakan."_

Nicolas tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia merasa iri pada Nina. Ia memang tak bisa mendengar, dunia berjalan namun terlalu hampa. Nicolas telah mati sejak lama, tapi Worick tak membiarkannya pergi, malah menariknya lebih jauh dari apa yang ia sebut sebagai kewajiban. Sebenarnya Nicolas membencinya.

"Hoi, _Partner_!"

Membenci Worick yang mampu membuatnya menurut—untuk segala hal.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Nicolas mendarat mulus di sisi Worick, berhadapan dengan beberapa orang yang ingin mengganggu Loretta Cristiano. Pria pirang telah siap dengan pistol kedua, Nicolas merangsek maju, pedangnya berkilat tertimpa cahaya bulan. Beberapa orang tumbang, Worick terlihat kewalahan dengan serangan yang bertubi.

Nicolas tak mendengar apapun.

 _Dor!_

Kecuali tembakan yang Worick lepaskan berjarak tepat lima senti dari telinganya.

"—Nic."

Nicolas mengernyit, kupingnya berdenging.

"—sih, Nico—"

 _Huh…?_

"—terima kasih."

 _Dor!_

.

.

Akhir dari hari itu mereka habiskan dengan menikmati langit yang digelayuti purnama, di atas gedung tertinggi di kota. Worick berbaring, punggungnya lebam. Nicolas babak belur sekujur tubuh, ikut berbaring melihat bulan. Hening.

Perlahan tangan Nicolas terangkat, bergerak pelan, Worick menunggu diam, matanya agak melebar setelah sang Twilight menghentikan isyaratnya.

" _Aku mendengarmu."_

"… Apa?"

Nicolas mengulang, _"Aku mendengar suaramu."_

"Masa?!" Worick sontak bangkit, untuk kemudian meringis keras, "—sakit!"

Ia menoleh cepat, "Bagaimana bisa?!"

" _Saat kau menembak, telingaku bising, lalu aku mendengar—untuk sekejap."_ Nicolas berusaha menemukan suaranya, "ko bila teia kaih." (kau bilang terima kasih.)

Worick diam. Lama sekali. Seakan-akan telah melihat langsung keberadaan _alien_ , atau melihat Nicolas berbicara lancar. Worick terpaku di suatu titik, entah apa, Nicolas tidak mampu menjangkaunya.

Maka ia berisyarat lagi, _"Aku tidak bohong."_

Worick, yang telah kembali dari keterkejutannya, balas tersenyum lega sambil menggerakkan kedua tangan, membentuk suatu bahasa perantara. _"Percaya, kok."_

 _Ya, tentu saja._ Nicolas tersenyum. Ia tak perlu merasa iri lagi dengan Nina, atau Dokter Theo, atau Alex, atau bahkan wanita-wanita pelanggan Worick, mereka yang bisa mendengar suara _partner-_ nya itu secara cuma-cuma.

Karena Nicolas telah mendengar suara Worick. Dalam hening, suaranya terus bernyanyi. _Terima kasih, Nicolas._ Dunianya berubah dalam sekejap, segalanya menjadi berwarna. Hidup, bergerak, Nicolas merasa lengkap.

Worick menendang kakinya, Nicolas menoleh dan menemukan pria itu menyeringai, bicara tanpa kata, _"Bagaimana suaraku?"_

Nicolas terkekeh, balas menendang Worick.

" _Jelek."_

.

.

 **fin**

.

(saya cuma nonton anime, nggak bisa deskripsiin gimana nico ngomong.. T.T)


End file.
